Child Pastas? - Creeepypasta
by Maxxxine
Summary: There's something going on and everyone knew it. That explains why people started turning into 5-year-olds. - This is just some weird little story I wrote in my journal thing and I decided to upload it here! You're welcome! .
1. Chapter 1

"Ticky?" I heard a small voice mumble from behind the door. I was rather sleep-deprived and brushed off the thought that the voice sounded like a five-year old's.

"Uh... yeah?" I asked, yawning. I heard two other voices that sounded a lot like Masky and Hoodie which were then cut off by the first voice.

"Can we come in?" It asked. It sounded very similar to Toby's voice.

"Um... yeah, sure." I sighed, covering my eyes with my hands to shield them from the blinding light of the brightly illuminated hallway. The door closed and the sound of three pairs of strangely small feet gently padding along the floor followed.

"Nyeuh! Megh!" I heard struggling from the Toby sounding voice. Cautiously, I opened my eyes and turned around to spot a very small and childlike Toby struggling to climb the ladders at the bottom of mine and Toby's bed to get to the top. Two questions came to mind.

What is that thing trying to climb up to Toby's bed?

Holy mother of Megatron, is that ladder missing a screw?

I was too busy staring t the ladder of mine and Toby's bunk bed to notice the extra bit of weight added to my bed behind me.

"Miss Ackerman?" A voice behind me asked. I swiveled around to see the younger form of Timothy Sutton sat behind me.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled, jumping back slightly. Someone was alerted by my yell because I soon heard a sound of Stilletos clicking along the floor and towards my shared room with Toby, Masky, and Hoodie. Jane burst in with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?!" She seemed slightly worried. Shuffling into the room, I saw her holding three very familiar entities.

"Nothing. Tim just made me jump. Scared me slightly." I replied with a blank expression.

"Don't call me Tim" I'm Masky!" Masky said, tugging on the giant oversized shirt that I borrowed from Laughing Jack from Laughing Jill.

"If you're Masky, then where's your mask?" I asked, humming at the end. He just stayed quiet and blushed slightly. "That's what I thought. So, uh, Jane. Hw many of these guys are there?"

"Well, in the mansion right now, there's seven. They're all in this room. But, according to Slendy, there are eight in total." Jane replied, using the nickname that Operator hated. Masky told me to call him that or he'd break my Tomahawks. Now, there was no way in Hell I was having my Tomahawks broken by him so I just agreed to call him Operator. Anyways, let's continue. I was confused. Jane said that there were seven little children in the room. However, I could only see six: Jeff, EJ, BEN, Masky, Hoodie and Toby. The constant giggling near Jane's ankles kind of gave it away, though. As for there was the seventh child, dressed in monochrome clothing with a long cone node and was constantly giggling. I 'oh'ed and Jane laughed at my expression.

"Anyway, Tick Tock, you have an assigned group to look after like me. We have to look after them until Slender finds a cure or the ageing effect wears off. So, your group consists of Masky, Hoodie, and Toby." Jane explained, placing BEN on my pillow so that she didn't have to hold him anymore. Jeff looked very confused, scared and as if Jane was the only thing keeping him alive. She was the only human looking person he had left since his family is dead and I moved away when we were only three years old. Poor Jeff.

"Ok, but can we do this in the morning? I'm kind of sleep-deprived so I NEED SLEEP!" I exclaimed, tracing my fingers along the water lines of my eyes. Hey, everyone needs sleep. Even the most humanely weird things like us serial killers.

"Fine. I'll take these little guys an-" Jane was cut off by Operator teleporting in front of her. "hey! I was going to walk through there!"

"All Creepypasta Children Must Stay Together At All Times." Operator 'said'. Jane groaned and looked over at me. I felt shocked and I'm pretty sure I looked it, too. The boys in my group groaned, Hoodie and Masky staring at me.

"Don't stare at me, you two. I didn't just 'say' that!" I glared back at them, but I'm pretty sure half of Masky's groan was because it just hit him that he was in the same group as his living nightmare, Toby. Toby kind of smiled at the two and began to pull at my hair. I didn't mind him pulling my hair. It was if he scratched me. Now, that's when I got violent. It's a good thing that Toby knows not to, though so I won't go ballistic.


	2. Chapter 2

Toby was now sitting on my lap, his little five-year-old body shivering violently.

"Are you cold, Tobes?" I asked. He nodded and that's when I felt it. It was freezing. I don't actually know why. Or how. I held the five-year-old entity closer to me.

"So, what are we going to do now? I mean clothes wise. There's no way the boys' clothes are going to fit them. Hell, I use one of EJ's hoodies most of the time." I asked.

"Um... well... Why don't we ask Slender? He should have some children's clothes somewhere," Jane suggested. I nodded, picking up Toby and putting him on my back. I was about to pick up Hoodie but he just clung on to my leg. I guess I'll only be carrying Masky then.

Once we reached Slender's office, Hoodie had gotten tired on clinging on to my leg so I had to carry him and my left arm was now pumping out blood because of how hard Masky had gripped it. Slender answered the door, rather confused.

"Clothes," I replied simply and he understood. He quickly teleported somewhere, probably his half of the basement, and reappeared with seven sets of children's clothes. All for boys, of course.

"Here you go." He said, using me as his little puppet. He would sometimes use Masky, Hoodie or Toby but he wouldn't sound threatening using a child's voice now, would he?

"No, I wouldn't, Child."

"Heh, sorry. I forgot you could read minds."

"Hey!" Masky squeaked. Oh, right. Other Proxies could read minds as well. Wait, I can too. I'm a proxy. How did I forget this?

"Masky, he's right. You sound like a chipmunk on helium right now. Um, no offence."

"So? You sound like Tails from Sonic Boom. It would be a little bit better is you, at least, sounded like Sticks." Masky sighed, then realised what he said.

"Hah! You watch Sonic Boom in secret!" I laughed. "Oh, wait. I do too." I mentally facepalmed at my comment. "But at least, I don't watch it in secret!"

"Come on, River!" Jane yelled from down the hallway. I quickly headed towards my room where we previously were and walked into it, closing the door with my foot. I put the three down on my bed and looked over at Jane.

"What now?" I asked her. She looked at the seven boys and then back at me.

"We get them changed." She stated and put the sets of clothes down. Apparently there were 14 sets of clothes; half of them were normal everyday clothes and the other half were pyjamas.

"Wha-?! You expect me to do that? I can barely get myself changed in the morning without falling over! And you're thinking that I could change 3 5-year-old boys? You have to be kidding me, Jane." I whined, sitting down and picking up Toby. Jane sighed and put her hand on her hip.

"Fine. I'll do it. Just, don't get your hopes up! I won't be doing this every day." Jane began to get the boys changed and I folded the clothes they were wearing. What? We do have multiple outfits. We don't just have one.

* * *

"How are we going to do this then? If we can't separate them, then they can't sleep in their own rooms. Since my room has the most beds, then we'll stay in here. But we have to figure out who can go where." I explained, looking at the four beds.

"You gonna sort it out or no?" Jane asked me. I nodded and looked back at everyone.

"Ok, so there are nine of us and there are four beds so that means two per bed beside one which will have three. Since BEN is the smallest, then he'll have to share with another two. I'll say, BEN and the Jacks in one since EJ is kind of smaller than the rest excluding BEN; you and... uh, Jeff; Masky and Hoodie obviously and finally me and Toby. There, done." I said, picking up Hoodie and putting him on Toby's bed. Repeating with Masky, I looked at Jane then picked up BEN and put him in Masky's bed.

"Ok, fine. Jeff, you go in that one there. I'll help River with all this." Jane said, putting Jeff down. However, Jeff stared up at her with the cutest sad face I'd ever seen on him and tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. It was just- AAH! Too cute! "Jeff... don't. I'll be with you in a min- Oh, great. I feel bad now. " Jane sighed, picking Jeff up and sat on Hoodie's bed with Jeff. "Can you do my two things, Riv?"

"Yeah, sure. What?"

"Can you, one, put everyone else in bed and, two, lend me something to wear for Pyjamas? I don't think Jeff will let me leave him here and I'm not taking him to my room."

"Uh, yeah. Actually... I have a nightie that you left in here when you asked me to sew one of the straps back on it." I stated, rooting through the drawer and throwing it in Jane's direction. Unfortunately, it hit EJ in the face. He froze for a second before removing the clothing from his face. Jane blushed and took the lace nightgown from him with an embarrassed face. "Well. A good way to get pyjamas off your best friend. Just take them from a shocked five-year-old boy's face." I laughed, picking up both Jacks and putting them on Masky's bed. Jane took off her stilettos and put the nightgown over her dress.

"What? I'm not gonna take my dress off in front of a bunch of five-year-olds." She scoffed, climbing under the covers to Hoodie's bed and rolling over to face Jeff. Sighing, I climbed under the covers and pulled Toby up from the floor. We lay like this for a few minutes when Toby moved closer to me and rested his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around me. This kind of surprised me but it was adorable so I smiled and put my arm over him and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING: This chapter kind of has Jeff x Jane in it. It's not major... I kind of lied but it's not going to be all the way through the story.**_

* * *

When I finally started to wake up, I was hit in the face with a bright light. The sun. Of course. But, not only did I feel the Sun, I felt something warm next to me. Oh, yeah. It was Toby. I almost forgot what happened. There was also mumbling from Toby's bed.

"Is anyone else awake yet?" The mumbling went quiet and there was movement. Turning to look at my right, I saw Jane lying on her back and Jeff lying on her stomach; his arms were holding his head and it looked like he fell asleep with his head pointing in my direction. "Jane... Jane. Jane!" I whisper-yelled. She woke up violently and lifted her head up to look at me.

"What?" She said, snorting quietly. Bits of her hair were stuck to her face and she looked like she got a good night's sleep. Lifting her hand, she moved a random piece of hair that was stuck to her face near her mouth.

"You snorted... And, I'm kind of stuck here. Toby is sleeping but I don't want to wake him up. And, possibly same with Jeff who's on top of your... upper chest area." I said, looking down at Jeff then back at her face. She also looked down at Jeff and laughed quietly.

"Jeff is sleeping so peacefully. He must be comfy." Jane smoothed out his messy hair and looked up at the bottom of Masky's bed. I turned back around to see Toby's hazel eyes staring at me. I jumped back slightly and laughed, sighing.

"Morning, Toby." I patted his head. He smiled and moved his head so it was under my chin.

"Morning, Tocky." He replied, sighing happily. You know, Toby is a strange child. He always will be. There was a static sound filling the room as everything disappeared, leaving just flickering black and white lines. There was red text in front of me.

 **'Tick Tock: Visit Slender in 5 minutes (Written 9:36)  
Masky: Pick up any rocks/bullets/Hoodie weapons around the mansion (OUTDATED - Written Monday 11th April 2016)  
Toby: Clean up the huge pile of Waffles (Written Yesterday)  
Hoodie: Clean clothes and whatnot (OUTDATED - Written Sunday 10th April 2016)'**

The static cleared and left me back with Toby. Checking my phone, it was 9:37. Four minutes. Oh, yeah. You're probably wondering what that was just then. That's the P.D Realm or the Proxy Duty Realm. It's where me, Masky, Hoodie or Toby are sent whenever we have a job to do that's assigned by Slender. Yes, there can be more than one proxy in there. If our old task had been completed, it would dissolve from where it is and say "(Proxy Name): NO DUTY/DUTY COMPLETED".

"You went to the P.D Realm again, didn't you?" Toby asked. I nodded and sat up. Jane was now staring at me with Jeff smiling whilst still sleeping.

"It's obvious when you go there for them, isn't it? I could only tell this time because you said it out loud." She looked back to the wooden boards under Masky's bed and spun a random piece of Jeff's hair around her finger.

"Well, that's not my fault. It just happens sometimes. Anyway, I have to go and see Slender now. I'll be back." I jumped up from my bed and walked towards the door where there was shouting. And a LOT of it. Apparently, Dark Link popped up out of nowhere. Him and BEN were arguing like they did when DL wasn't in hibernation so I just pushed my way through them and continued to Slender's office. When I arrived, the door kind of just slid open and I flopped to the floor. I'm still tired, but I don't remember being this tired. My eyes slowly closed and I think I lost consciousness.

* * *

"Are you ok, child?" Slenderman asked the girl who was lying on the floor. She began to stir slightly as the rest of the people in the room looked at her with great interest.

"So... River was the eighth child you were talking about? Got it." Jane said, nodding to say that she understood clearly. Slender just continued to stare at the small child lying on the floor.

"Hmm... what's going on?" She sat up, rubbing one of her eyes and yawning, the other hand propping her up. Everyone stared at her with a look that said 'You're not going to react at all?' She looked back at everyone. "I already knew. I heard you when I was 'asleep' or whatever. So, it didn't really surprise me."

Well, I bet you weren't expecting that, were you?

* * *

 ** _A/n Ok, sorry that this chapter is so short compared to the first two. It's just that I've been busy these past two days, explaining why I didn't upload this yesterday... And my laptop bugged out. The screen turned blue and a bunch of lines appeared on it so it made a sad face. But, it's good now. Enjoy the next hours of your life until the next chapter comes out. ;)_**

 ** _Don't... question the winky face. I don't even know myself. I'd change it, but that's just pure effort and I'm not going to. :) There's a smile instead._**


End file.
